Happy Tree Train Slumber
Happy Tree Train Slumber (not directly named) is a pair of sleeping-HTF widgets in Sleep Mast R's two calculators obtained by "turning the calculators off." Sleep Mast R decided to put them in for mere cleverness. How They Work On either calculator, press "2nd", then press "ON/AC" (which is exactly what would turn the calculator off if it were a physical calculator). Then when the screen goes entirely black, click it with the mouse. (Unfortunately, that part is necessary solely because it gets the Stage in focus in ActionScript 3.) Then hold down the up arrow key, and the HTF character(s) on the train is/are revealed. Just like in Sleeping HTF/II/III, the up and down arrow keys can then be used to change brightness, though instead of ranging between daylight to standard darkness, it ranges between slight darkness and pitch black. (Pitch black is the starting brightness after "turning off" the calculator.) On the Scientific Calculator, you are merely presented with Ginger sleeping. Apart from the up and down arrow keys, the only keyboard control is the Z key on the keyboard, which resounds a male snoring sound. On the Scientific, Programmer and Statistics Calculator, things are much more complicated. You are presented with Cuddles, Toothy, Nutty, Mime, Giggles, Petunia, Flaky and Lammy on the train, awake but rather tired. Upon sitting around for 30 seconds you get the following hint for keyboard controls: "Try typing the names of some of Santa's reindeer." This is indeed true: if you type "Dasher" on the keyboard without any typos and while the screen is activated, then Flaky will (if awake), yawn, close her eyes and sleep. If you type "Dancer" on the keyboard, Petunia will head to sleep. This is also true for the rest of the HTF's, according to the following chart. You can get all eight characters to sleep by typing the names of all eight reindeer. Alternatively, you can use this chart to customize which characters are asleep however you wish. (There are 28 = 256 possibilities of which characters are asleep.) If you type "Rudolph" (the name of the red-nosed reindeer), a horn will blow and everyone will be startled with a heartbeat. The sleepers will be awakened, and then everyone will be awake. However, if you type "Santa", then all of the characters who aren't already sleeping will go to sleep, resulting in an immediate situation where every character is asleep. Moreover, one of the characters (at random) will be so soundly asleep that (s)he will never wake up again. Consequently, typing "Rudolph" will have no effect on that character at all. If "Santa" is typed a second time, then all the characters will go to sleep, and a second character (at random but different from the first) will cease to ever wake up again. Each time you type "Santa", a different character will end up sleeping permanently. Once "Santa" is typed eight times, all eight characters are permanently sleeping. At this stage, typing "Rudolph" will not even make a horn noise: it will make the male snoring sound instead. In this case there is no more entertainment in the widget, though the user could refresh the Flash if they wanted. Gallery GingerSTrain.png|Ginger sleeping (Scientific Calculator) UpOnTrain.png|The main HTF's on the train, weary and tired after a long day StartleOnTrain.png|Their reaction to a horn spontaneously blowing. PrimarySleep.png|Now the four primary characters (except Lumpy, who isn't in the Flash at all) are asleep. SleepOnTrain.png|Now all eight characters are asleep. This is normal anyway, since it's late at night. SleepStartle.png|Their reaction to being awakened by the horn. (Notice the different eyes) HornImmune.png|Now Nutty, Flaky and Lammy are sleeping so soundly that the horn has no effect on them. Production Notes *The widgets were originally supposed to be secret; i.e., not publicly known about. *For the Scientific Calculator, Sleep Mast R originally thought of having Cuddles, Giggles or Toothy asleep. He finally decided on Ginger, knowing that if he used his own character, he wouldn't need to give credit and thereby spoil the secret. **However, the canon HTFs are involved in the second widget, without credit being given. *For the Scientific, Programmer and Statistics Calculator, Sleep Mast R was torn between many ideas for the sleeping-HTF widget. (Just because of this, the calculator was finished long before the Flash got published.) **He had originally planned for there to be Cuddles, Giggles, Toothy, Petunia, Nutty and Flaky on a beach. The beach scene would correspond each character with a certain calculator computation (e.g., "DEAD * FACE" in hexadecimal), which, when evaluated into the calculator before turning it off, results in the character sleeping. However, bitwise errors in computations made that plan flop, and he also decided that there shouldn't be any mathematical tricks to getting the HTF's to sleep anyway. **He also decided that if all characters in the widget are sleeping, they should be able to be in beds in a hotel room, depending on the user's choice. This idea flopped too. **Shortly before Christmas, he decided to make use of Santa's reindeer, which is exactly what he ended up doing. *The reason why Petunia sleeps with her tail wrapped around her is, in fact, so that the viewer could at some point see Toothy's cleverly animated snoring mouth. (His mouth isn't visible behind her tail when she's awake.) Trivia *The train is noticeably the same train in WHHBOLH Part 3. For the Scientific, Programmer and Statistics Calculator, it is presumably a first-class car of the train, due to each row having four seats abreast instead of three. *For the Scientific, Programmer and Statistics Calculator, the animation of a character being startled depends on whether the character was just asleep. If they were just asleep, they will be startled with their eyes closed (except Mime and Lammy, with red tints in their eyes). *When Lammy is startled, Mr. Pickels flies out from behind her back. **Mr. Pickels can appear to be hallucinated, since he comes out from behind Lammy's back every time you startle her, but is never seen returning behind her back. *Nutty and Flaky jump out of their seats when startled. *The male snoring sound is from freesound.org. *While watching what reindeer names are typed, the Flash listens to only letters and nothing else. For example typing "Do;nne1r" will get Cuddles to sleep, but typing "Donnoer" will not because of the O after the N's. However, something like "Cometh" will get Nutty to sleep, because he'll be heading to sleep before you press the H key. Likewise "Icupid" will get Toothy to sleep, because the letters "cupid" were typed without any other letters in between; the 'I' before the letters does not matter. *Typing "Santa" instantly puts one of the eight characters in permanent-sleep mode. **Thus, for example, if you type "Santa" three times (without typing anything in between), then type "Rudolph", three characters will sleep through the noise. **If you type "Santa" then type "Rudolph" while the characters are still in the process of falling asleep, whichever character becomes a permanent sleeper will carry on with the process of falling asleep as if the horn never sounded. *The correspondence between the reindeer and the HTF's was randomly generated by Python 2.7.14. *Nutty eats cotton candy right before he sleeps. This is a reference to Sleeping HTF, and in turn it references Rejah City: Rubber easily falls asleep upon cotton candy consumption. Category:Miscellaneous